


Flowy Pink Blouses

by shinguji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, But a kind of positive ending?, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this in like ten minutes, IDK gender is weird and I don’t like it, Internalized Transphobia, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Polaris P. Polanski, Rated T for mentions of death/dead bodies, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Togami Byakuya, Trans Togami Byakuya, kind of, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinguji/pseuds/shinguji
Summary: Chihiro was so lucky, to be so feminine, to wear skirts and dresses, to be seen as a girl... how could he hate it? How could he be so ungrateful?Byakuya couldn’t understand.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Flowy Pink Blouses

**Author's Note:**

> Trans!Polaris is really important to me, and I wanted to make a little vent with her because gender sucks lately (and just all the time TBH). I wanted to post this on anon to avoid hate, but I’m the only one who writes trans Pola anyway. Regardless, please read the tags for warnings and stay safe! <3

Byakuya never understood Chihiro.

How could a boy be so lucky?

How could he be born petite and feminine and tiny and be embarrassed by it? How could he wear skirts and dresses and flowy pink blouses and hate every second of it? How could he be seen as a girl and not want it forever and ever and ever?

How could such a lucky boy be so ungrateful?

In the trial, for a fleeting moment, Byakuya felt remorse over what he had done to Chihiro’s body. He had disrespected the body of the only person in the world who might have felt the same way he did.

But when Monokuma clarified that, no, Chihiro did not really want to be a girl, Byakuya felt crushingly alone again. He buried himself beneath another thick layer of toxicity and longed to feel the same power he had felt when he did strung up Chihiro’s corpse, the same disregard for human life and emotions, the same evil self-satisfaction at the suffering of others. 

If his status kept him from being happy, why should his classmates be?

That night, Byakuya remembered Chihiro. He remembered how truly feminine he had been, how nobody would have never guessed him to be a boy. He was sweet and sensitive and pathetically cried over the smallest things.

It was admirable. 

It was strength.

Byakuya silently prayed to the ceiling, to the fuzzy pitch black of nighttime, to anything that would listen, that he would live. That he would have that strength someday. That he could call himself Polaris again, like he did when he was a little boy.

Well, he supposed, the first step was to change “little boy” to “little girl” in his— _ her _ mind.

Even if she couldn’t admit it to anyone else, even if she never lived to get the chance, even if her family was still around to stop her, even if she could barely admit it to herself without fighting back tears, Byakuya (?) did her best from then on to hold herself like the dainty little girl she had always dreamt of being. Strong, assertive, but still delicate. 

Her memories as Polaris were hazy. She had whined to Aloysius about being recognized in public. He took her shopping, and she bought herself a little purple dress. It was the only time she had ever spent her money on anything she truly wanted for herself.

It was fun to be Polaris, she remembered.

She hoped she could be Polaris again someday soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate to be one of those people and use a generic line, but... don’t like? Don’t comment. I realize that this fic could start a lot of discourse, both over Chihiro and Byakuya/Polaris. Please be kind, and thank you for reading! As always, I appreciate feedback! :)
> 
> (PS: Polaris’ name and “backstory,” so to speak, such as the identity being a disguise, are from the Togami light novel, not just random HCs. That being said, random HCs are also valid!)


End file.
